


Twilight Meets the North Pole Ponies

by RebelStoryTeller



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller
Kudos: 1





	Twilight Meets the North Pole Ponies

**With only 3 days until Christmas, the citizens of Pony Ville in Equestria were excitedly getting their houses ready for the big day, colourful lights were strung around every lamp post and tree, houses and lawns were decked to the max with Christmas Decorations, the little colts and fillies had all mailed their letters containing their wish lists off to Santa days before the deadline and had received their replies back from Santa, as the days ticked by, Pony Ville became more and more festive, the traditional Pony Ville Christmas Tree was up and decorated with a brand new Here Comes Christmas Candy Cane at the tipy top.**  
  
 **While inside the houses at Sugar Cube Corner, Little Colts and fillies alike were helping their parents with bringing out the Christmas decorations and dusting off their Stockings that had been put away in moth balls after the previous year's Christmas celebrations. &nbsp&nbspTwilight Sparkle and Spike had been busily finishing off the last few things on their Christmas list when an unusual glow emanated from the Everfree Forest catching Twilight's attention.**  
  
 **Twilight catches sight of a green and red glow coming from the Ever Free Forest and says to Pinkie Pie:** Did you say that weird glow coming from the Ever Free Forest?  
  
 **Pinkie Pie drops the rope lights she was holding and says excitedly:** They're here! They're here !  
  
 **Twilight scratches her head with her hoof and says:** WHO is here?  
  
 **Rainbow Dash nearly falling off the roof of the Pastry Shop says:** You've never HEARD of the North Pole Ponies? They come to Pony Ville every year at this time of the year with HIM!  
  
 **Apple Jack:** If they're here, then HE must be in Canterlot conferring with Princess Celestia with his Naughty and Nice list.  
  
 **Rarity:** I simply MUST ask them about those beautiful scarves they wear.  
  
 **Fluttershy:** I can't wait to converse with Ribbon Swirl, oh it's been too long since I've spoken with her. I can't wait to introduce her to Discord.  
  
 **Discord appears at the mention of his name and sniffs the air saying:** Ahh do I smell Gingerbread? I DO smell Gingerbread! Oh goodie! That must mean he's in Canterlot with Princess Celestia. I do hope I've made it on the good list this year.  
  
 **Starlight Glimmer:** I don't see why you shouldn't be on the good list this year. You've come a long way from where you were moons ago.   
  
**Trixie:** Well what about me?!  
  
 **Discord:** You'll have to ask Checker where you stand.  
  
 **Trixie:** Hmph I'd have thought you knew.  
  
 **Discord:** Sorry but Checker doesn't allow anyone within a mile of Santa's naughty and nice pony list. It's behind close and locked double doors in a room with the naughty list on the left and the nice list on the right and in the middle is a map that I've only seen once. It was last year when a certain someone stole it and dumped it off on me. I returned it to the North Pole and was put on the nice list for being so kind as to return it in one piece without any changes. HE however was banished from the North Pole forever. **(Suddenly feels something bump into his left leg, looks down and sees a small pony saying)** Hello, are we lost?  
  
 **Mintwishes:** I'm looking for my mommy or my daddy.   
  
**Discord:** Fluttershy...help?  
  
 **Fluttershy flutters over to the little pony saying:** Hello little one, what's our name? I'm Fluttershy.  
  
 **Mintwishes:** I'm Mintwishes  
  
 **Fluttershy:** Now we're getting some where. What are our mommy and daddy's names Mintwishes?  
  
 **Mintwishes:** Candy Cane Wishes. Her cutie mark is a pair of crossed candy canes at the end of a golden rainbow. She has a red and white mane and tail and the same shade of green I am. Daddy is Golden Star. He has a golden yellow mane and tail with a snow white body and mint green eyes. His cutie mark is a golden five pointed christmas star.  
  
 **Starlight Glimmer** : I've heard of Candy Cane Wishes, she's absolutely beautiful. I'll see if I can find her.   
  
**Trixie:** Golden Star has to be around here somewhere as his sister is Checker.  
  
 **Twilight Sparkle notices Photofinish and calls out:** Photofinish! I need you for a minute!  
  
 **Photofinish comes over saying:** Ja? Vat do you need me for?  
  
 **Twilight:** We need a few quick photos of this lost little pony. Head shots and flank shots since only North Pole Ponies get their cutie marks early since they have more chances to find out what they're good at.  
  
 **Photofinish sets up her camera and says:** You little pony!  
  
 **Mintwishes:** Me?  
  
 **Photofinish:** Ja you! Come! Stand here in the light! I take few snapshots of you!  
  
 **Mintwishes heads towards the street light and stands in it saying:** Here?  
  
 **Photofinish:** Ja ja! Perfect! Now stand very still and look at the camera!  
  
 **Mintwishes looks directly at the camera and smiles**  
  
 **Photofinish** : Hold still a bit longer while I snap pictures of your flank.Turn to the east  
  
 **Mintwishes:** East?  
  
 **Starlight:** Face Discord  
  
 **Discord:** Yoo hoo little Pony  
  
 **Mintwishes turns and faces Discord while Photofinish took one last snap of her cutie mark and tail ribbon**  
  
 **Photofinish hands the pictures to Twilight saying:** Here you go.  
  
 **Twilight casts a multiplying spell on the photos and says:** Rainbow Dash here's a bunch for the pegasus ponies in Clouds Dale,Rarity here's some for the Unicorn Ponies, Pinkie Pie here's a bunch for the earth ponies living near Sugar Cube Corners. Trixie and Starlight here's a bunch to take to the Crystal Empire while Spike sends these to Princess Celestia in Canterlot to see if her mother's there. **(Watches as her friends headed off loaded with photos of the lost little pony)**  
  
 **Spike takes the rolled up photos and in one breath of fire sends them to Princess Celestia in Canterlot saying:** Now we wait for a reply.  
  
 **Fluttershy sees how cold Mintwishes was and says:** In the meantime, I'll take Mint Wishes here to my cottage so she can warm up with some hot cider. Come along little one, Discord will carry you since your hooves are frozen.  
  
 **Discord picks up the little filly and says:** Lead the way Fluttershy, let's get this little one warmed up as quick as possible. Oh lets do this the fast way! **(Disappears with Fluttershy and Mintwishes appearing at Fluttershy's cottage saying)** Here we are.  
  
 **Fluttershy:** Now just let me go unlock and open the door. **(Reaches out and unlocks then opens the door saying)** Go on inside and warm up by the fire. It shouldn't take too long to find your mommy or daddy or any family you have here in ponyville.  
  
 **Mintwishes:** I'm not fwom Ponyville. I'm fwom the Norf Pole. I was born at the Norf Pole. **(Notices Angel Bunny and says)** Hewwo wittle Bunny! Santa has somefing special for you this holiday season! But you hafta be extwa good to get it!  
  
 **Discord:** She's like you, understands animals.  
  
 **Fluttershy:** ALL North Pole Ponies are fluent in creature speak. **(Goes about making some hot apple cider while saying)** It's strange this little one just popped out of no where. She can't be more than a moon or two older than Flurryheart is but she's speaking in full sentences. I just can't help but wonder where her mommy and daddy are. She's far too young to be wandering around Ponyville all alone.  
  
 **Discord:** Well if Golden Star is her father that means Checker is her aunt and they're somewhere in town checking the naughty and nice lists while checking the houses out for quick and easy entry and exit. She is a unicorn with unbridled magic.  
  
 **Meanwhile in Canterlot**  
  
 **Candycane Wishes comes running in at full speed in a full on panic**  
  
 **Luna stands up and says:** Candy! What's wrong?!  
  
 **Candycane Wishes:** I can't find Mint Wishes anywhere! She's too small to be wandering around by herself!  
  
 **Celestia sees a message appear before her, unfurls it and says:** Is this your little filly? **(Turns the photo around to show Candycane Wishes the photos saying)** There's a lost little filly in the care of Fluttershy in Ponyville.  
  
 **Candycane Wishes looks at the photo and cries out:** MY BABY! Oh thank the stars she's safe!  
  
 **Luna:** How is it she managed to appear in Ponyville on her own?  
  
 **Candycane Wishes heaves a sigh of relief saying:** Well it has to do with her fledgling magic. You see her magic has to do with wishes but unlike me when I was this age, Mint's wishing abilities are unique in the fact that she just has to see a picture of someplace and in the blink of an eye before anyone can do anything about it, she's winked herself to the place she's seen. In this case, I'm afraid she's wished herself to Ponyville beause that's where I met her father all those years ago after Hearth's Warming Day.   
  
**Celestia:** Then I will inform my students Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer that the little filly they just met is your little girl and to bring her here. Unless of course her father is in Ponyville.  
  
 **CandyCane Wishes:** I totally forgot! Golden Star is in Ponyville with Checker checking the lists!  
  
 **Celestia:** Then I will send Sapphire a message telling her that Mint Wishes is with Fluttersh at her cottage before it gets too late. **(Writes a letter to Sapphire Dragon)** Dear Sapphire: Kindly inform Golden Star that his daughter is with a pegasus pony named Fluttershy at her cottage being cared for. You can find Fluttershy's cottage on the edge of Ponyville over a bridge or just ask the local wild life to point you in the direction of Fluttershy's cottage and they will take you to her. **(Sends off the letter to Sapphire)**  
  
 **Meanwhile in the Market of Ponyville**  
  
 **Sapphire hiccups then burps a letter from Princess Celestia**  
  
 **Golden Star looks up from his hot cocoa saying:** Sapphire? What's wrong?  
  
 **Sapphire:** Oh dear, we have to go to a pony named Fluttershy's cottage.  
  
 **Checker looks up from the list saying:** Problems already?  
  
 **Sapphire:** Yes in the form of Mint Wishes and her untamed wishing magic.  
  
 **Golden Star stands up saying:** Oh dear, I knew this would eventually happen. It doesn't happen at the North Pole due to the Magic Barrier but in a place where untamed magic is unrestricted, she's bound to get into trouble or get lost. At least a nice pony has taken her in until someone can pick her up. Are there directions to her cottage? Wait FLUTTERSHY'S COTTAGE? Oh heavens I know where that is! Discord hangs around there! **(Raises his horn and closes his eyes picking up on his daughter's magic until a bright golden glow envloped the two unicorns and dragon transporting them to the bridge leading to Fluttershy's cottage as the golden glow died down)**  
  
 **Checker looks up and says:** Well we're here!  
  
 **Golden Star:** Let's go get the little nipper before she has a magical breakdown and causes havoc for the king of chaos.  
  
 **Both Checker and Golden Star with Sapphire on his back cross the bridge and head up the path to Fluttershy's cottage where Golden Star raised a hoof to knock on the door**  
 **Golden Star knocks on the door of the cottage and is greeted by Discord saying:** Discord  
  
 **Discord:** Golden Star! Checker! You I don't know. Come in come in! Just let me go see if the little one is awake or not. Just follow me, Fluttershy took her outside to the back yard for a little bit. (Steps out of the way and allows Golden Star and Checker to step inside then shuts the door behind them and heads off to the back yard calling out) Fluttershy, the little filly's father and aunt are here.  
  
 **Golden Star sees Mint Wishes and says:** Little Lady what have I told you about spontaneous wishing at your age?  
  
 **Sapphire:** Your magic is unknown. Making careless wishes like this can land you in places you don't want to go and often times places mom and dad can't get to to rescue you. That is the reason the Great North Star put the cap on your horn! How did you get it off?  
  
 **Mint Wishes:** It falled off.  
  
 **Checker walks over to her niece and studies her horn saying:** Oh-oh no! By the North Wind it's gone! She needs a new horn cap before something happens to her that can't be undone!  
  
 **Golden Star:** Then we have to get her back to the North Pole as fast as we can! Come along little filly, we've got to get you back to the North Pole quickly to see North Star and get you a horn cap replacement.  
  
 **Fluttershy confused as to what a horn replacement cap was says:** Uh oh uh excuse me? What's a Horn Cap Replacement and will it hurt her?  
  
 **Checker:** Oh no goodness no. Every North Pole unicorn at this age gets one. It's put on because their magic at this age is very unpredictable. Unfortunately, Mintwishes here must've outgrown her cap and we just didn't notice it until now


End file.
